tristesse
by nambelle
Summary: luego de la prematura muerte del padre de Haruhi, los chicos la alientan seguir con su vida con su ayuda sin tener encuenta que ella piensa seguir siendo autosuficiente.
1. Chapter 1TRISTESSE

_Tristesse_

Era casi media noche cuando ella recibió una llamada. Una voz entre cortada le anunciaba la peor noticia de toda su existencia ¡lo siento Haruhi tu papá murió hace dos minutos y la ambulancia lo lleva a medicina legal!, Haruhi estás ahí? responde Haruhi, Haruhi.

-si… aquí estoy, gracias por decirme- de golpe colgó la línea y marco un numero que jamás en su vida pensó marcar –moshi moshi, mansión Ootory ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-disculpe la hora ¿podría pasarme a kyoya por favor?

-quien le solicita?

-Fujioka Haruhi

-un momento Fujioka-sama

-Haruhi, ¿que ocurre?

-no sé a quien mas acudir porque mi papá se murió, no… no… no sé si es verdad o es simplemente eso que se fue…………….. Ay

-ya voy por ti, no te vallas

-OK……………….. (Al otro lado del auricular se oían sollozos pasmados y sin fuerza)

-tranquila ya voy para allá- le decía kyoya sin saber que mas poder decirle

-a…a…aquí te espero- respondió sin para de llorar fuertemente.

Media hora después una limosina negra se estacionó al frente del edificio en donde vivía Haruhi. Kyoya no tuvo necesidad de tocar el timbre ya que la puerta estaba abierta, mientras lo hacía, Haruhi buscaba una bufanda efusivamente –donde está esa bufanda, donde estas te necesito, en cuanto dio la vuelta encontró a Kyoya de fuerte, y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas del mundo –está en medicina legal, debo ir a reconocerlo…

Tres días después fue el funeral, parecía como si estuvieran dándole el último adiós al primer ministro de la nación porque allí se encontraban no solo la familia y allegados, sino también, las personas más poderosas de todo Japón ya que sus hijos eran compañeros de estudio de Haruhi.

Para ella solo duró 3 minutos todo aquel rito funeral en el que su padre se hallaba recostado en un sencillo ataúd de madera de arce (cortesía de Kyoya), vestido de un kimono blanco, parecía que solo dormía. Dentro de Haruhi solo había una sensación circundante "oto-san" vendrá en la noche, se había desconectado totalmente de la realidad y había caído en un incesante mar de pensamientos abstractos llamado "shock".

Durante todo ese tiempo la dulce dictadura del murmullo impartía sus discurso por todas partes -¡pobre niña, en donde vivirá ahora, si pudiera le daría albergue, pero está malcriada, su padre la mimó demasiado, le dio todo lo que pedía y ahora sin él las cosas serán diferentes si es que se llega a aparecerse por nuestro lado!- decían algunos. Otros solo fingían no interesarles la muerte sino los chicos y chicas ricas alrededor de Haruhi y única ¿heredera? De la familia Fujioka -¡mira, para eso los invitó, para quedarse y aprovecharse de esos pobres niños ricos! ¡No, no solo eso; me enteré que varios quieren su mano, je quien sabe como les lavó el cerebro a esos mocosos. De repente Kyoya se puso de pie y llamó a algunos miembros de la policía privada quienes sacaron a dos mujeres que no hacían parte ni de la familia ni círculo de conocidos de Haruhi, y estás, indignadas salieron del recinto haciendo el ridículo en un lugar y momento tan triste para todos los presentes.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde cuando la chimenea del horno crematorio comenzó a expulsar el humo contenido en los diferentes carbonos que posee el cuerpo humano luego de una divertida, ajetreada y compasiva vida aquí en la tierra. Tamaki derramo tantas lágrimas como suspiros soltó Haruhi en medio de su vaivén inconsciente, Mori y Honey serios no dejaban fugar lágrima alguna, los gemelos se abrazaban fuertemente rogando al Señor del universo mismo que jamás los separara ¡de la cuna a la tumba, por favor! y por último Kyoya implacable ante cualquier situación más preocupado por la chica que por sus amigos, sin embargo cada quien se tomaba el trabajo de vigilar a Haruhi para que en algún momento pudiera expulsar cualquier síntoma de tristeza y desolación, pero jamás habló, movió, gritó o lloró; no se sabía si estaba aquí o estaba en otro lugar, solo miraba directamente a la chimenea como recordando algo. De repente se escucha un grito de ultratumba y la hiperventilación aparece como efecto tardío de los nervios y estrés ¡mi….iji…mi…iji…. oto-san… iji… no….iji… no va a…. iji… volver

-toma, respira, tranquila – Hikaru le da una bolsa de papel para que llenase sus pulmones de un poco de dióxido de carbono y así tranquilizarse, no obstante era imposible que dejase de llorar, por fin había reaccionado debía hacerlo todo lo que quisiera, aun si necesitara gritar tendría todo el parque cementerio para eso, los monjes lo entenderían.

9:10 de la noche de otoño, los vientos cubrían la megalópolis de norte a sur y con ellos la neblina baja que empaña los vidrios de los sitos más cálidos. Haruhi pidió que le llevaran a su casa y allí se encerró en ella durante 4 dias y 5 horas –se va enfermar, hay que hacerla reaccionar, no está comiendo nada- replicó Kaoru, pero Kyoya lo atajo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, ella debe llorar todo lo necesario, al menos está comiendo poco pero lo hace

-¿te parece que comer pan y agua sea comida?- exigió Tamaki. Mientras que todos argumentaban los problemas de Haruhi a Kyoya, Honey y Mori trataban de que ella comiera algo más que pan y agua – ¡no tiene porque castigarte de esa manera, no es tu culpa! – decía Mori mientras que veía todo a su alrededor

- puedes callarte Mori sempai-

-Haruhi

-solo váyanse, quiero estar sola- y todos salieron casi corriendo. "Desde ese momento en que le informaron de la muerte de su papá no ha parado de llorar"- pensaba Kyoya - ¡vámonos por hoy y dejémosla sola, mañana volveremos!

-está bien – concluyo Mori

-si, es lo más prudente – exclamó Tamaki. Alrededor de las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada Haruhi llama a los gemelos tratando de buscar compañía telefónica luego de haberse encontrado totalmente sola y conciente a su alrededor

-¿Hikaru, dormías?

-sí… pero dime todo lo que quieras, te escucho

-estoy completamente sola

-tu no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros

-¿para qué?

-¿como que para qué? Para consolarte, para mimarte…. Para otras cosas- dijo esto con voz sexual

-ja si claro hasta que se cansen de mi verdad?

-no!

-es verdad! No me digas mentiras ese día llegará

-creo que deberé dejar la escuela

-qué? –al decir esto despierta a Kaoru

-que pasa Hikaru- pregunta sobándose los ojos –que haces hablando por teléfono tan temprano?

-es Haruhi

-pásamela –al ponerse el teléfono en la oreja escucha los gemidos de la chica

-Haruhi que pasa, te encuentras bien

-no tengo idea de que voy hacer de ahora en adelante, tengo que conseguir empleo o moriré de hambre y no se si pueda seguir en Oran

-a ver, primero tú estás becada no puedes dejar la escuela así no más. Segundo, encontraremos la forma de que sobrevivas sin tener que esforzarte demasiado

-son ustedes los que pueden sobrevivir sin tener que trabajar- al otro lado de la línea se escucho el sonido entrecortado del corte de la llamada. Haruhi continuó llorando desgarradoramente

-Haruhi, Haruhi…. ¡ah! Colgó

-qué dijo?- preguntó Hikaru

-dijo que nosotros podíamos sobrevivir sin tener que trabajar pero era distinto con ella

Pasaron las horas del día y su casa estaba hecha un desastre; la cocina con toneladas de ollas, platos y vasos sucios, la sala gritaba por una sacudida, la ropa tirada y el futón revuelto en si; ella tirada en el piso del baño inconciente de su alrededor –Oto-san, Oka-san que debo hacer, ayuda, no quiero estar sola. De repente la cerradura de la puerta principal gira para darle paso a una silueta alta y delgada parecida a la del padre de Haruhi pero su voz fue distinta –vamos princesa, aquí te estás muriendo- la recogió del suelo y la sacó del pequeño departamento. Cuando Haruhi observó con detenimiento la cara de aquel sujeto se dio cuenta de que no era su adorado oto-san, más bien era Takashi Morinozuka y su decepción fue tan grande que solo ocultó su rostro en la chaqueta del muchacho gimiendo un poco más.

VERGÜENZA

Su cuerpo se sentía tibio, descansado, ligero y… se despertó asustada en una cama que NO rea la suya, en una habitación que NO era la suya, en una casa que NO era la suya; acción que la llevó a hacer la pregunta de millón -¿en donde estoy?- sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, dos sables elegantemente envainados yacían empotrados en la pared opuesta de su cama, le hizo sospechar del dueño de la casa

6:30 p.m. hora precisa para pasar a la mesa comedor -querido, vendrá tu invitada a cenar con notros esta noche? me encantaría conocerla, ver si es justo para tí- decía con una voz tierna y emocionada a su hijo

-no creo madre- contestó el joven aludido

-Takashi cariño hasme un favor, me preocupa que duerma tanto y no coma bien, podrías mirar como se encuentra y si está despierta la traes por favor

-ah!

-gracias cariño- la mujer era de un aspecto inponente y elegante más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas, criada en una de las mejores casas de geishas de todo Tokio, hija de un comerciante de esmeraldas, su nombre, Tokio Haninozuka (Morinozuka es su apellido de casada). Sus como el atardecer de verano y su cabello como el más negro y fino ébano, de piel pálida entre los asiáticos, en una sola palabra "perfecta".


	2. Chapter 2 vergüenza

VERGÜENZA

Su cuerpo se sentía tibio, descansado, ligero y… se despertó asustada en una cama que NO era la suya, en una habitación que NO era la suya, en una casa que NO era la suya; acción que la llevó a hacer la pregunta de millón -¿en donde estoy?- si embargo algo le llamó la atención, dos sables elegantemente envainados yacían empotrados en la pared opuesta de su cama, le hizo sospechar del dueño de la casa

6:30 pm. hora precisa para pasar a la mesa comedor -querido, vendrá tu invitada a cenar con notros esta noche? me encantaría conocerla, ver si es justo para ti- decía con una voz tierna y emocionada a su hijo

-no creo madre- contestó el joven aludido

-Takashi cariño hazme un favor, me preocupa que duerma tanto y no coma bien, podrías mirar como se encuentra y si está despierta la traes por favor

-ah!

-gracias cariño- la mujer era de un aspecto imponente y elegante más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas, criada en una de las mejores casas de geishas de todo Tokio, hija de un comerciante de esmeraldas, su nombre, Tokio Haninozuka (Morinozuka es su apellido de casada). Sus como el atardecer de verano y su cabello como el más negro y fino ébano, de piel pálida entre los asiáticos, en una sola palabra "perfecta".

Haruhi buscaba desesperada la puerta de la habitación y no encontraba nada parecido comenzando a desesperarse -respira Haruhi- se decía sin poder detener las furtivas lágrimas. Desde que su padre había muerto se había desconectado totalmente la fuerza pragmática e independiente de su cerebro, era una chica indefensa actualmente. De un momento a otro se encendió una luz tenue y detrás de ella se deslizaba lentamente una puerta de fina teca mientras que el corazón de la chica latía en su boca.

-Haruhi, que haces ahí?-preguntó Takashi algo extrañado

-Mori sempai!, buscaba la puerta y no la........ Encon......traba- finalmente cayó desvanecida por el ayuno prolongado

-Haruhi- la volvió a recostar en la cama y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kyoya

-moshi moshi mansión Ootory, en que puedo ayudarle

-Ootory Kyoya please

-who applies for him?

-Morinozuka Takashi

-Yes, wait please- luego de dos minutos de espera con el vals de la bella durmiente se escucha a alguien dando una orden discordante

-hi

-Kyoya

-si

-soy Mori, Haruhi está en pésimas condiciones, podrías enviar un médico a casa por favor

-ustedes tienen uno

-Falleció ayer

-OH, OK llamaré

-gracias

-que tiene Haruhi

-deshidratada, duerme mucho, no se como le siguen saliendo lágrimas

-ya voy para allá

-esta bien- al colgar Mori volteó para abrir la puerta y saber quien gemía tras ella –justo lo que pensaba- Haninozuka Mitsukuni gemía al escuchar el monólogo de la habitación

Haru-chan se va a morir, yo no quiero que se muera- y entre más lloraba, mas gritaba -ay se va a morir no! resiste ayyyyyyyyyyy

-me duele la cabeza y el estómago, ayuda- exclamaba una somnolienta Haruhi

-Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan despierta Haru-Chan para que puedas comer pasteles conmigo y mi usa-Chan- Dicho esto Haruhi volvía en si lentamente mientras que su estómago se retorcía en sus propios jugos pidiendo algo de alimento.

Poco después de lo sucedido apareció la señora Tokio acompañada de una mucama quien traía la sena, Kyoya con mirada asesina, Tamaki casi apunto de desvanecerse, los gemelos perdidos en sus pensamientos y el Doctor, un señor de mediana edad cuyo conocimiento sobre manejo del dolor era mas amplio que la calvicie que se asomaba por su cabeza

-cariño vinieron tus amigos, apropósito como está tu invitada

-bien

- me alegro, está despierta?

-si madre- al oír esto Haruhi se sentó en la cama como movida por un gran resorte y con tanta vergüenza que se podía ver algo de palidez en su tez, a decir verdad se podía cuestionar el origen de tal semblante viéndolo desde la perspectiva de la dueña de la lujosa casa

-sí, estoy mejor- dijo la chica -no se preocupe no es nada

-que no te de vergüenza, tranquila, lo has manejado muy bien hasta ahora, te has dejado acompañar todo este tiempo, recuerda que las situaciones difíciles se deben pasar en compañía, es así hay menos probabilidad de errar en la vida, tómate lo con calma, tómate una semana más de descanso con tus amigos para que cuando estés lista para hacer los verdaderos cambios, no te de vergüenza ni remordimiento- luego de escuchar esas sabias palabras Haruhi no pudo más que continuar llorando. El doctor que estaba allí comenzó por revisar su presión arterial, sus latidos del corazón mientras que le recomendaba a Haruhi tomarse la vida con calma, comer bien y todo lo que pudiera, evitar pensar en obligaciones -y sobre todo Fujioka-sama debe hacer duelo, no se puede guardar esa tristeza puede desarrollar una enfermedad mortal-

-ay doctor, si supiera como me siento, ahora me quede sola, soy huérfana, la muerte en estos momento sería la mejor oferta que harían- al decir esto todo quedaron pálidos

-así que la princesita quiere la muerte…. Ja… pues la muerte tendrá- pensaba el chico de lentes mientras costeaba en su libreta algunas sugerencias que había visto en Discovery Channel –pobre Haruhi, que mal está- exclamaba cuando salían de la casa de los Morinozuka dejando a la chica cenando algo suave para su estado de salud –Tamaki, te importaría si falto mañana al club?

-ah? No claro que no me importaría siempre y cuando nos dejes el itinerario de lo que deseas que mañana se haga. A propósito, que harás?

-me acostará con Haruhi- a continuación les dejo la libertad de imaginar el color y la forma en que quedaron todos al ver la dulce y virtuosa sonrisa mortífera del rey de las sombras….

CINE IMAGINARIO DE TAMAKI 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Se abre la puerta de la habitación en donde se encuentra Haruhi durmiendo, mientras las llameantes pupilas de Kyoya se deleitaban por desnudarla. De repente Haruhi despierta y ve al joven parado en frente de ella –Dios, sempai me asustó, por qué está aquí

-OH, Haruhi quiero que veas las estrellas y constelaciones junto a mi haciendo figuras de amor

-ah! Kyoya sempai eso me encantaría- y juntos, muy juntos se miran ardientemente abrazados eternamente

FIN DEL CINE IMAGINARIO DE TAMAKI

-No lo permitiré, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso- grita el rubio tomando del cuello al chico de lentes

-Tono, nosotros hemos tenido esa idea desde un principio, antes de que muriera papá-san. No es justo que Kyoya sempai pueda y nosotros no

-cállense todos- exclamó Tamaki, nadie tocará a Haruhi sin su permiso, así que olvídenlo- volteó y miró al chico de lentes que brillaban con el sol -Y tu Kyoya es mejor que me digas la verdad o de lo contrario te patearé el trasero hasta el cansancio

-tranquilo es broma, mi padre me necesita mañana en el hospital luego de clases

-está bien- dijo el rey del Host club calmándose lentamente y respirando agitadamente mientras miraba a su amigo de forma violenta

-muy bien nos vemos mañana- respondió Kyoya montándose a su limosina


	3. Chapter 3verdaderas intenciones del wild

LA VERDADERA INTENCIÓN DEL WILD HOST

VIERNES 22 DE SEPTIEMBRE hacía ya una semana que Fujioka Ryouji murió en extrañas circunstancias –me pregunto quien hará el trabajo de Ranka-san si es que ella llega a recuperarse- pensaba Kyoya

FLASH BACK

15 de septiembre 12:30 AM

-hola papito ya te encuentras mejor verdad, me pregunto si te habrá dolido mucho. Y preciso hoy cuando no me despedí de ti… papito gracias por todo, te quiero mucho, mucho, saluda a mamá de mi parte ¿quieres?.... bm….ay…. cuídate quieres, yo haré lo posible... adiós oto-sama das Ki

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-la familia de Tamaki aún está sumergida en una guerra campal, los hermanos Hitachiin no son de confianza, menos Hikaru, Hani y Mori-sempai, ya han hecho mucho, y mi padre sigue presionándome con el tema de unirme con Haruhi… no sé, aún es prematuro, y no piensa bien; aún dice incoherencias y por lo visto la idea de darle un susto no es justo y nada barato- pensaba Kyoya mientras la limosina se dirigía a uno de los grandes Hospitales de Japón llamado "Naotaka Komatsu Hospital" para que su padre lo presentara como socio mayoritario del mismo. No obstante la inquietante situación de la chica lo había cautivado demasiado y no podía siquiera pensar en dejarla en otras manos que no fueran las de él –lo más indicado sería que localizara a alguno de sus familiares, eso sería cuerdo y bien visto desde todo punto donde se observe. Sí, eso es lo más indicado, gracias a Dios se puede hacer algo por esta niña.

Al día siguiente la familia Morinozuka…

-Takashi cariño, porqué no llevas a Haruhi-san a dar un paseo para que respire aire fresco- sugería la madre a los aludidos mientras desayunaban en el jardín trasero de la casa (una deliciosa ensalada de frutas, café con leche y unas deliciosas tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla al gusto)

- si madre, tenía pensado llevarla a las faldas del monte Fuji

-bien pensado

-Haruhi te place ir?- preguntó la señora con tono apacible para sacar a la joven de su encierro mental –Haruhi?

-ah? Si me encantaría- pactado esto, salieron luego de desayunar, en un Honda Civic solo para ellos dos

-sabes Haruhi, quiero que hagamos algo en Pro de tu salud

-que?

-llevar todo lo que sientes hasta este momento al monte Fuji bueno no allá precisamente sino a kötoku-in y allí quemarlo con todo lo que te recuerde que tu papá murió violentamente, si?- la chica suspira lentamente y pregunta –es necesario?, porque aún siento que se me desgarra el corazón y que no hay vuelta atrás cuando llegue el día en que tenga que volver a mi casa

-tranquila, una cosa a la vez

-pero es que…- fue interrumpida por un enérgico Takashi

-Fujioka Haruhi hazme caso una vez en la vida- la miraba de vez en cuando mientras conducía el auto –si?

-OK, lo haré pero… ¡nos tardaremos mucho! porque tengo muchas cosas guardadas y otras que me tienen aprisionada, es así como me siento en estos momentos, estoy en el mar de las amarguras y no tengo idea como salir de él

-tranquila yo te ayudaré

-bueno, pongo mi mente y mi corazón en tus manos

-bien, bien, así es que me gusta una Haruhi positiva, mucha se gente se entristecería si perdieras ese positivismo que siempre cargas- al decir esto la chica se sonroja y da conocer una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tamaki…

-cómo que mi hija se fue con Mori sempai… a dónde… cómo que no lo sabe… oiga con quién cree que está hablando… como que ella no tiene padre… yo soy…- de repente se oye la línea en silencio y luego el tono entrecortado que indica el corte de la llamada – ¡rayos!- exclamó entre dientes. Ahora sí me va a escuchar Mori sempai. La línea toma tono y…

- ¡HI!

-Mori?

-quien habla- pregunta el moreno algo perdido

-Tamaki

-conishi Wa Tamaki

-tú tienes a mi hija?- demasiado exaltado

-ah

-donde están?

-no lo sé

- ¡cómo que no lo sabes!- ya gritando

-estamos a medio camino hacia la ciudad de Akita

-qué? Y por qué?- pálido hasta desaparecer

-es broma, vamos al kötoku-in (templo budista de la secta de la tierra pura) en Kamakura

-yo iré

- no

-¡quiero estar con mi hija!-desmoronándose por las lágrimas

-no se puede, ella debe estar sola por hoy, debe sanar sus heridas

-Pero quiero estar con ella- exigía el rubio

-si se aparece por aquí, lo lamentará, Haru-chan nunca volverá al Host club

-ah?- imaginen la carita de aquel chico tornándose en un duro mármol pulido que se erosiona con las grandes lágrimas saladas que se escapan de sus ojos.

El teléfono sacude las paredes de la mansión del "rey en las sombras". Muy a pesar suyo se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo el moreno –no me interesa en absoluto lo que haga Mori sempai con Haruhi, lo mínimo que puede ocurrir es que él quiera sacarle toda la tristeza y los demonios que la agobian día tras día, no empeores más la situación con tu escándalo de niño mimado

-pero Kyoya… yo solo quiero su bienestar- advertía el rubio con deje de preocupación

-y tu crees que yo no?

- es mejor que se la lleve para otro lugar distinto que no sea cuatro paredes que le recuerden el placebo que produce la idea de suicidarse

-qué? Desde cuando dijo que se quería suicidar

-cuando la revisó el doctor, ¿en que planeta estás?

-yo pensé que solo era un decir

-las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando eres huérfano. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo

-está bien, Bye Kyoya

-Bye Bye

Ya en el templo, Mori le indica a Haruhi que escriba en una carta a sus padres y que incluya todo lo que siente desde la muerte de su mamá, la horrible noticia de la muerte de su papá y todo lo que ha hecho hasta el día de hoy para superarlo y que debe guardarla en una caja de madera junto con las cosas que más hace recordar a su papá y más dolor le produce. Aunque trata de hacer todo lo que su sempai le dice no es capaz de continuar escribiendo y se aferra llorando al hombro de su amigo –tranquila, tómalo con calma- la reconforta besándola en la frente.

Habiendo terminado de escribir y soltar todo lo que guardaba, guardó la carta y todos los objetos en la caja. Entre tanto, el chico se dispone a cerrarla, y sin previo aviso la introduce en la hoguera que habían hecho los monjes en acción de gracias por la cosecha de este año, lo cual despertó en la chica un sentimiento de impotencia que la hizo gritar –que haz hecho, no me dijiste que ibas a hacer eso, por Dios, Takashi que hizo

-nada, solo me deshice de lo que no te dejaba continuar con tu vida tranquilamente- respondió tan dulce y suave como siempre

-pero era parte de mí- dijo ella entre lágrimas

-construye otra, tienes toda una vida por delante para que la construyas. Una pregunta princesa- así era como la llamaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se enojaba con ella – ¿serás ahora la mujercita que tu Oto-san se moría por ver?

-ah?- no entendía de que le estaba hablando –por qué preguntas eso

-eso una forma de honrarlo- le brindo una cálida sonrisa

-ah!, trataré ja…jaja….jajajajajajajajajajajaja –la alegría por fin invadía su adolorido corazón.

El teléfono celular sonó poniéndole punto final a la ceremonia de desapego

-hi

-hola Takashi, ¿ya terminaste de hacer lo que debían hacer?- preguntó al otro lado del auricular un inocente Honey

-ah

-bien, entonces podrían dirigirse al Fujiya Hotel of Hakone

-es un camino largo

-no se preocupen irá un helicóptero a recogerlos

-ah

-que pasa Mori sempai- se dirige la chica al moreno tratando de saber a donde s dirigían y este cortésmente le dice el destino final. Y así culminan otro día en la agradable vida de Haruhi en el Host club.


	4. Chapter 4 CUENTOS DE HADAS

CUENTOS DE HADAS

Infortunadamente los cuentos de hadas tienen un final sincero y abrupto para cada caso. Eh aquí a la jovencita de ojos castaños y cabello corto dotes andrógenos, cuyo destino cambió al abrir la puerta de la tercera sal de música del instituto Oran High.

De vuelta a la realidad, como lo había predicho una semana antes…

Flash back

Estoy completamente sola

-tu no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros

-¿para qué?

-¿como que para qué? Para consolarte, para mimarte…. Para otras cosas- dijo esto con voz sexual

-ja si claro hasta que se cansen de mi verdad?

Fin del flash back

Haruhi se encuentra completamente sola en un departamento en donde ha vivido toda su vida y en donde vio morir a sus padres. Los truenos se transforman en monstruos que azotan las noches tempestuosas, las comidas sosas y sin gusto, los recuerdos taciturnos y la vida sin motivo alguno.

La mirada perdida. Los oídos segados. La nariz sin gusto. La boca sin olfato. El tacto… ensordecido por completo.

La vida vuelve a caerse de las manos en un abismo profundo hasta que el corazón decida palpitar de nuevo y la mente devuelva la lógica hurtada de los sueños amargos por la dulce fantasía –si seguimos tal como vamos perderemos todo lo que hasta ahora hemos conocido, la vida real. Asegúrate de no perder la beca que tanto quisiste obtener en ese colegio de niños ricos y también asegúrate de conseguir una beca completa en la Universidad de Tokio

Para cumplir tu sueño de ser la mejor abogada de todo Japón y que tu madre se sienta orgullosa- se decía así misma casi al borde de la desesperación –está bien, lo haré todo está bien. Lo mejor será limpiar todo y regalar toda esa ropa pasada de moda de mi Oka-san y Oto-san que tanto me hace sentir mal- se repitió.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que volvió a su departamento. Sinceramente no pensaba que se iba a reponer tan ligero de ese episodio de su vida –todos vamos a morir algún día ¿no?- meditaba la chica de mirada castaña. Las atenciones de Kyoya sin importar el costo, la preocupación de Tamaki, los abrazos interminables de los gemelos, las sonrisas de Honey y las caricias de Mori. Perdón… ¿caricias? ¿De qué tipo?... pues ya saben, de esas que enamoran a cualquiera o, tal vez solo sea una cana al aire de estos dos. Aunque al parecer, Haruhi estaba enloqueciendo; porque también le quedaba bien con Kyoya, aunque eso significara problemas con los demás.

Todo empezó una tarde cualquiera en que las posesiones de los Fujioka se iban a la basura o llegaban a manos del director del ancianato de la prefectura de Canto. Lloraba sin cesar, cada vez que encontraba algún recuerdo transformándose en caminase de nostalgia al impactar con alguna cesta. De repente aparece él, como un ángel mandado por el mismo Arcángel Rafael para hacerle compañía mientras el Todo Poderoso cuidaba de su familia

-hola, como te encuentras?- preguntó de forma taciturna

-Bien- respondió algo hastiada de repetir lo mismo a todo –y tú?

-bien- mira el piso, lo barre con el calcetín color marrón mientras introduce sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-y el motivo de tu visita es…

-quieres sexo?- casi rogando preguntó

-no sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado eso. Tal vez sea una buena una buena forma de calmarme o de hundirme más- esto último lo dijo a modo de regaño –tres condón?

-ah

-cierra la puerta con llave- hecho eso va por Haruhi, a quien toma por las axilas y levanta hasta sentarla en el mesón de la cocina, así están los dos a nivel. Comienza a besarla lentamente con besos castos y cortos. Luego introduce su lengua delicadamente al encuentro de la de su compañera - ¡esto es un error! – Replica - ¡un error placentero! – separándose para tomar aire. Las pupilas del chico brillaban constantemente al tiempo que sus manos trazaban caminos prohibidos por el torso, espalda y cintura de ella. Discretamente retiró la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Su sostén, ¡OH! su sostén; la copa A nunca había sido tan hermosa. Desabrochó la lencería y se maravilló de las formas descritas de manera literal, virtual y metafórica desde los tiempos de la creación.

Ella por su parte hizo lo que quiso de él, se deshizo de la camisa Lacoste, desajustó el cinturón, deshojó el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón, todo tan elocuente a diferencia de él, que perdía el juicio más y mas cada que avanzaba –eres tan hermosa- repetía el chico por prenda desalojada –ven vamos a la habitación, es incómodo aquí- persuadiendo al moreno se abrazó a él y los dos se recostaron en el futón, quitando así las bragas del camino y descubrir lo que los poetas llaman el monte de Venus y la cueva de los leones, lugar digno de saborear. Su lengua pasaba lentamente arrancándole los más atrevidos gemidos…

Al otro día el Wild Host reunió a los demás para anunciarles que había recibido una beca en Oxford –comienzo en primavera- luego de un rato en que todos felicitaron con nostalgia al gigante, el natural Host "hermafrodita" se escondió en un baño del salón para lamentar el error cometido la noche anterior –se irá, y por eso se ofreció tan gentil

-puedo decir que es cierto te utilicé, todos utilizamos a alguien en este lugar

-eres un cobarde perro sarnoso

-míralo por el lado amable, ¡ya no tienes que irte con Kyoya, su padre ya no te molestará más

-jugaste con mi dignidad

-yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza, no me mires así, eres autosuficiente, sabes que todos esperaban que te quedaras sola para saber a quien preferías?

-ya, el hecho de que halla pasado no quiere decir que te ame

-nadie habló de amor, solo de preferencia, nada más- de repente suena la alarma del reloj despertador indicando las 6:30 AM. Hora de terminar el último día del primer año de la escuela superior.


	5. Chapter 5 mi familia

Mi familia

Luego de un día reconfortante lleno de lecciones que presentar, los gemelos estaban más alborotados que de costumbre, la razón… Haruhi había vuelto a su burbuja de cristal.

Al llegar a la sala de música, se percató de que Mori-sempai no era como en su sueño, y en realidad el que tenía que irse a Oxford era Kyoya-sempai, deseaba estudiar administración financiera un poco en contra de la dictadura de su padre. Entre tanto Mori seguía a su primo al final del mundo, no había duda de eso.

El suelo del recinto se eleva dejando ver a... Renge-chan! vestida de campesina Holandesa (gorro banco, vestido verde limón, delantal azul bandera y suecos negros -hello everyone... Haruhi-kun que alegría volver a verte aquí, me encanta verrte tan renovado. Dios, aún tienes ojeras. Oh! hoy el centro de atención será Haruhi-kun. Ah! Kyoya-sama, mi querido y perfecto Kyoya-sama, me harías el gran favor de escoltar siempre a haruhi-kun?. Hoy será un día duro para él.

-con gusto, siempre y cuando no tenga clientas que atender- respondió el muchacho con su encanto finjido

-pero Renge-chan yo estoy perfectamente- exclamó la castaña

-sin peros Haruhi-kun, hoy serás el consentido sin dejar de ser un anfitrión- se fue dejando una linda sonrisa

-valla que mimos-respondió la chica por lo bajo- _ricos bastardos!!!_

Y LUEGO DE MEDIA HORA.....

-Haruhi-kun... eto... como te encuentras?, como haces?

-un día a la vez es suficiente- decía mientras veía su reflejo en té

-y ahora quien se encarga de tí?

-yo mismo- respodía con un deje de rabía que se manifestaba como asterisco en la coronilla de la cabeza- y sonreía mientras las clientas seguían enagenadas en no se sabe que...

-oh!- exclamaban todas con flores encima de sus cabezas

-Haruhi!- llamó Ootori Kyoya con voz de mando, acompañado de modismos refinados.

-Sí- contestó esta

-ven!- al llegar al lugar de encuentro, el ilustre joven le habló al oído y ella solo atinó a responder incrédulamente - el abogado ha hecho una visita domociliaria no ve ningún percance, desde mañana vivirás con Mariko-san tu tía, hermana de Ranka-san. Haruhi solo abrió la boca - pero- se adelantó el chico- se que no la has visto desde hace mucho, sin embargo la ley dicta que debes tener un tutor hasta que cumplas 18 años

-esta bien- después de todo ella es mi madrina de bautizo

-bautizo?

-sí, la familia de Oto-san es Católica Apostólica Romana

-no entiendo- exclamo frunciendo el ceño y por primavera vez la chica gosaba con las señales de tribulación visibles en el vicepresidente del club

-los jerarcas de la Iglesia Católica están en Roma

-y apostólico es....

-los discipulos son amigos del gran Maestro

-el Jerarca?

-mas bien Dios

-ah?- respondió Kyoya deslumbrado al comprender algo nuevo - en tonces no hay problemas?

-ninguno, me encanta vivir con ella

cuando llegó a casa de su tía toda la felicidad que había perdido semanas atrás había vuelto. Mariko-san era la imagen de mujer que Ranka-san siempre había querido ser. una mujer de unos 40 años de cabello lasio y claro, facciones delicadas y voz dulce.

Y así pasaron los días, los meses y Honey y Mori-sempai se Graduaron con honores. luego de un mes viajaron a Suiza para empezar la universidad. el año transcurrió tranquilamente sin ninguna novedad aparente salvo las ocurrencias del rey enamoramiento sacado de un cuento de hadas mal logrado por Haruhi y ahora más enfermo que de costumbre al verla todos los días vestida de mujer gracias a la influencia de Mariko-san. la primavera llegó junto con los grados de Kyoya y Tamaki-sempai. Los gemelos ya poseían los derechos legales sobre haruhi dentro del club sin la supervisión del rey, dando como resultado que Renge-chan decidiera contratar nuevo personal para este, por lo tanto entraron Yasuchica-kun, Casanoda-kun y Shirou-kun el host travieso. Por Tamaki se fue para Francia con su madre ya que su padre le había dado rienda suelta en ese país y Kyoya como lo había anunciado un año antes se fue a Oxford Inglaterra.

Al año siguiente los hermanos Hitachiin se fueron a estudiar diseño de modas a NABA en Italia y luego tendría la pasantía con Donatella versache.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi recibió una beca en la universidad de tokio en donde se encontró con Arai-kun quien logró conquistarla , infortunadamente su relació duró seis meses debido a un deslis que le costó la soltería y comenzar abruptamente la vida paternal.

Mariko-san cada seis meses se llevaba a su sobrina de compras transformándola de nuevo en la dama que siempre fue.


	6. Chapter 6 La vida de adulto

**disculpen tuve unos pequeños errores de locacion y no podía dejar este capitulo sin terminar**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS. CAMBRIDGE COLLEGE, ESTADOS UNIDOS

VIERNES 26 DE JUNIO 3:30 PM

Falda negra hasta la rodilla con pequeños volados gris verdoso en la parte inferior detras cosidos en el ruedo de la misma. Una camisa manga pequeña enbombada de chifón azul cielo. Collar y aretes de murano verde. tacones negros y pantimedias negras, lentes pequeños de marco grueso azúl metálico. Cabello lacio marrón hasta la mitad la mitad del cuello, flequillo recto cubriendo las cejas. Haruhi caminaba por el pasillo del cuarto piso de la decanatura de jurisprudencia hacia la oficina del decano; un prestigioso abogado de cabello blanco llamado Albert Twain, especialista en Administración Política y Economía Global.

la puerta de la oficina retumba al son de tres colpes anunciando una persona al otro lado -came in- dijo el hombre dentro de esta. la puerta se abre dejando ver una mujer de unos 23 años

-decano Twain, aquí está el fallo de la corte frente a la homologación del programa de ciencias políticas con el de Economía Global

-thanks miss Fujioka- exclamo el decano colocandose los lentes para ver de cerca -ya han empezado las vacaciones, por qué no s las dá usted tambén- le sugirió el decano

-me encantaría pero quien se hará cargo de la secretaría- preguntó la chica un poco preocupada

-Adel por supuesto, aprovecha ahora no hay tanto trabajo, pero en Agosto si que lo habrá. Te llamaremos cuando Adel se sienta agobiada, tranquila, sus compañeros están planeando un viaje a Ibiza

-me encantaría pero mi presupuesto es poco y debo visitar a mi familia en Japón

-entonces que te valla bien y saludos

-con gusto

-GOOD BYE AND HAVE A NICE HOLYDAYS

----------------------------------------------------------

9:30 PM ESE MISMO DÍA THE SPIRIT BAR (2046 MASSACHUSETTS AVENUE. CAMBRIDGE,MA)

Fujioka Haruhi se encuentra sentada en la barra con sus compañeros de universidad luego de apreciar uno de los debates más inconmensurables en sus carreras. No obstante la chica se siente observada constantemente, busca con la mirada lo que ocurre a sus espaldas. Luego de un rato identifica la persona; un hombre de lentes que brinda a su salud a lo lejos, sin embargo no lo reconoce. Hay que admitir que era bastante apuesto, aunque le mira de forma seria, Haruhi por su parte sigue en la conversación de sus compañeros -oye Asia que tanto ves hacia ayá?- le preguntó Larry un compañero al notar la insesante distracción de la Fujioka

-don't call me like that, my name's Haruhi- protesta la chica

-ok, haruhiii- responde el chico rubio de manera burlona- que tanto miras hacia aya?

-ese hombre me mira

-uyy Asia tiene novio

-ni siquiera lo conosco- de repente una mesera se acerca a ella -el hombre de traje que le saluda le invita a un martini y le deja este mensaje- la castaña le mira con desconfianza mientras sus compañeros se emocionan con lo ocurrido ya que para ellos todo lo que consierne a romance en la vida de la Fujioka era un total misterio hasta ese día. Tal cual, recibe la nota y con desconfianza se voltea hacia ellos, abre el papel con algo de ansiedad mientras que sus compañeros se comían las uñas. la nota estaba en Japonés y decía..

"SI TAMAKI TE VIERA EN ESTE MOMENTO TE PEDIRÍA MATRIMONIO"

OOTORY KYOYA

Bebe un poco del martini y se despide de sus compañeros con el pretexto de haber conseguido acompañante, todo hacen fanfarria al oirlo de la chica -¡olee oleoleoleole Asiaa Asiaa!- cruza el recito para llegar a donde estaba centado el chico moreno.

-¡hola apuesto!-dice juguetona

-hola hermosa ven sientate aquí- mostrandole el sofa en donde se allaba. Pone la copa en la mesilla y in más ni más se sientas en sus piernas dejando al chico completamente paralizado

-imagino que eso era lo que querias que hiciera alguna de tus clientas en el host club

-no te lo voy a negar, era un capricho. Aunque las cosas se hubieran incómodas. Sacar provecho no siempre quiere decir que te vayas a casar con alguna clienta, a menos que se halla discutido en un entorno social (conversación de adultos)

-y ahora que somos adultos, si se pudiera llamar así

-i feel you quite desperate, don't you?

-jjj(suspiro) ok si... algo así, ya sabes un país desconocido, sin nadie de tu familia, otra cultura, la gente un poco más cruda de lo normal y nadie te anima a seguir, todos quieren verte caer en un abismo profundo en el que no puedas salir para que al fin ellos se sientan superiores a tí

-ellos... quienes

-la gente que comparte tu entorno en este lado del planeta

-bienvenida a mi mundo. Has madurado, te han roto tu burbuja de cristal, estás indefensa, ¡me fascina!- esto último lo dice tomando el rol de rey en las sombras - quiero comer algo sabroso, ¿quieres ir? yo invito- ella solo afirma impresionada de lo dulce que puede ser una persona cuando se encuentra sola. Aunque le asalta una duda ¿como puede estar o sentirse solo si tiene dinero y puede viajar a donde está Suo Tamaki, o Haninozuka Mitsukuni, o Morinozuka Takashi, o los Hermanos Hitachiin? -si estás pensando en que puedo buscar a Tamaki o a cualquier otro del host club, estás completamente loca. Sube- le dice mientras le abre la puerta de la limosina para irse, a lo que la chica solo atina a otra pregunta -si no te interesa localizar a cualquiera de ellos, por qué me mirabas tan insistentemente?

-cuando pusiste un pie em londres el primero en enterarse de eso fue Ootori Yoshio, mi padre

-ehhhhh!!!!- exclama exaltada -pero... por qué tanto interés en mi?

-dice que eres un buen partido

-nisiquiera Tamaki me había dicho eso, para que tu padre quiera algo así, y tú que quieres?- la limosina para abruptamente y el conductor baja el vidrio opaco para anunciarles con mil disculpas que han arribado a su destino

-thank you Charls

-y tú, que quieres?- vuelve a preguntar Haruhi

-sabes, en este momento quiero que disfrutes el resto de la noche conmigo nada más. Si tu quieres cumplir los deseos del viejo.... por mi no hay problema.... sin embargo atente a las consecuencias de hacer lo que Yoshio desea debido a que suele usar todo como si fuera de su propiedad y no da el valor apropiado a lo recibido

-me tengo que ir- dijo Haruhi asustada con lo que le dijo su amigo

-es broma no te vallas, las cosas no son tan dramáticas, tu eres un buen elemento en su staff y también él es adicto a las mujeres inteligentes, no le gustan las tontas como a la mayoría.

Entran en el TAVERN IN THE SQUARE un pequeño restaurante con aires de privacidad para los comensales -cuentáme como va tu vida preciosa- pregunta besando su mano luego de sentarse en una de las mesas

-bien, tengo una oferta de empleo tentadora, pero que debo consultar con la almohada ya que es aquí en Inglaterra

-exellent, why don't you take the job?

-dilemas personales que debo resolver primero- le explica con un poco de nostalgia en la mirada

- tu tía?

-sí- contesta apenada

-tráela

-ella dice que loro viejo no aprende a hablar que mejor se queda y a mi me da miedo que se quede sola. Ella está enamorada de Japón y no se iría para ninguna otra parte

-podría agradarle el barrio Japonés que hay cerca de Somerville

-ya le dije, pero insiste que se quedará

-tómalo si te gusta t quedas y si no te gusta pues te devuelves

-ok lo pensaré- the waiter llegó con las cartas -disculpen desean pedir algo?-

-si yo quiero una cerveza bien fría

-si, y ud señor?

-un wiski en las rocas por favor

-ok y de comer?

-ahora, más tarde cuando nos hallamos antojado de algo en especial, gracias

-bien, entonces por ahora una cerveza y un wiski en las rocas

-si- con esto el mesero se fue y la pareja continuó

-que te apatece Haruhi

-pues una ensalada cesar con bastante tocineta

-y de postre...

-postre?- pregunta Haruhi, quien come postre en la noche

-que hay de malo en un coctel de beilis

-jajjajajajajajajajajajaja

-sabes moría de ganas de volver a verte. Desde la academia he querido preguntarte algo enserio

-que sería

-serías tan amable de jugar a los amantes conmigo- en ese momento Kyoya no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que la chica le contesta -y que beneficio sacaríamos de todo esto?- saliendo del shock atina a responder -pues... si funciona iniciar un vinculo mucho más cercano- luego suspira aunque previendo reacciones más violentas por parte de la Fujioka. esta por su parte se queda pensando mientras toma un sorbo considerable de cerveza y lo mira durante 15 minutos en donde solo se limitan a devorar los alimentos comprados. deja los cubiertos en el plato donde antes había una dliciosa porción de ensalada cesar, se boga el resto de la cerveza, deja el vaso en la mesa posando sus codos en esta y atina a decir -es interesante que alguien como tú pida permiso o ruegue con ojos de cordero al matadero- bajo la mesa un pies cubierto por una media velada rosa lentamente la entepierna del joven de lentes -que pasaría si es la forma más cursi de pedirlo- sigue rosando en círculos su pierna

-pues... te diría que trataba de que no se formarauna escena en público, y creo que fue una desición acertada después de haberte estudiado por dos años seguidos y el haber recabado información nueva de tí las cosas mejoraron para mi. En cuanto al beneficio creo que sería interesante que tuvieras empleo estable en la organisación Ootori y asociados

- debo esperar al postre? o... el postre eres tú?

-mesero!!!!... la cuenta por favor

FIN


End file.
